Satisfaction game
by idiotizzy
Summary: It's a RikuXSoraXRoxas story in which Riku and Roxas hate each other but when they made a trade between them and Sora is just as cute as ever many things can happen... Let the game begin :3


Satisfaction game

It was a good day... Sora headed out to the island as usual, when he saw Riku he just ran over him

Hi Riku!-Said Sora with such an enthusiasm

Hello Sora-Said Riku with a smile in his face

Can you come to my place later? Roxas will come over-Said Sora

Riku doesn't have a really good relationship with Roxas even though it is one of Sora's best friends

Sure...-Said Riku

Really!? It will be so much fun!-Said Sora full of happiness and enthusiasm

I'll go later, i have to do some pendings-Said Riku

Ok!-Said Sora

When Sora got home an hour later Roxas came up

Hi Roxas!-Said Sora

Hi Sora, long time no see!-Said Roxas

Sora hugged Roxas with such a happiness

Yea, really long time-Said Sora

They headed into his room, they talked about their adventures and what they've done

Sora took out some popsicles from the fridge and gave one to Roxas as a present

This are my favorites! Thanks-Said Roxas

Sora smiled and they proceeded to eat the popsicle

Roxas turned out and the only thing he could see was Sora eating his popsicle with a joyful expression, i kinda turned him on the way Sora was licking the popsicle

Shit! He looks so cute...-Roxas thought while eating his popsicle

Someone knocked at the door and Sora ran out to it, it was Riku

So you came!-Said Sora

Sora hugged Riku, this surprised Riku and hugged him back

Of course i did-Said Riku

They headed to Sora's room and for Riku's luck Roxas was already there...

They looked at each other with hate... Riku is Sora's best friend since childhood and sometimes he gets jealous about Roxas

I will go for some water, want some?-Said Sora

No, thanks... Riku and Roxas just looked at each other with more hate...

You like Sora, huh?-Said Roxas with an irritaded tone

So what if i do...?-Riku replied with a cold voice

Came back!, so what do you guys wanna do?-Said sora

Anything you wanna do it's ok-Said Roxas with a soft smile

Hmm, then let's play some videogames!-Said Sora

They turned on the console and started playong some race games, as usual Sora was loosing, the race ended Riku won first place as usual

You cheated Riku!-Said Sora making a pout face like a little kid

Haha, no i didn't-Said Riku in between laughing, he remembered how Sora was when they were kids

Sora went to the bathroom and again Riku and Roxas were left alone

Riku...-Said Roxas

Hmm?

Do you want to play a game with Sora?

Huh?, what do you mean?-Said Riku confused

You know... Have some action...-Said Roxas with a mischievous face

Huh...? What do you mean?-Said Riku

You know... Play a game together-Said Roxas in a mischievous way

Ohh.. I know what you mean now... Ok, so let the game begin-Said Riku in a sensual way

Roxas just blushed and they made the trade

Sorry guys! I'm back again-Said Sora

Riku took Sora from the back and tooked his arms

Riku what are you doing...?-Said Sora confused

Roxas approached and smiled at Sora

Guys...?-Said Sora more confused

Roxas started tickling Sora

Hahaha! Guys stop it! Haha

Roxas started tickling even more and Riku held him even tighter

When the tickling stopped they looked at Sora

Fuck! He look so cute-Roxas thought and blushed

He looks like he just had been raped...-Riku thought and blushed too

Both were getting hard down there...

Riku just aporoached at Sora and started kissing him, he stucked his tounge into Sora's mouth, he got horny so Roxas started rubbing Soras's bulge...

If you want us to stop just say it-Said Riku with a sensual voice

Ngh mmm-Sora contained himself

C'mon don't contain yourself, just let it out...-Said Roxas with a sensual voice

You are already hard huh...?-Said Riku with a mischiveous tone

Please do it...-Said Sora with a really red face

They both blushed after seeing Sora in such an uke way and started the game

Roxas pulled out Sora's pants and boxers and started licking his member

Ngh...

C'mon do not contain yourself...-Said Roxas

We want to hear you...-Riku whispered in his ear and licked it

Ahh...

Roxas tooked Sora's member into his whole mouth and started masturbating it while sucking it

Ahh..! I-it feels so good... Ngh!

That's what we wanted to hear...-Said Roxas

Such a good boy...-Said Riku licking his lower lip then kissing it as a prize

Sora was so excited, he pulled out Riku's pants and started sucking his member

Good boy...-Said Riku

Roxas asked Sora to lick his fingers so he can prepare him

Sora licked Roxas fingers in a hot way

He inserted two finger into Sora's entrance

Ahh! R-Roxas...

Everything will be fine...

Sora continued sucking Riku's member

When Roxas inserted his third finger Sora had a big orgasm

Hyah! Ngh...

It's ok...-Said Roxas, he grabbed Sora's hand, he put his member inside and started thrusting

Mmm... Mmm, ahh! Ahh...

Ngh... Sora...

He kissed sora lips and bit his lower lip making Sora moan

Roxas started thrusting faster

R-Roxas... I'm cumming, ahh!

Ahh! They both came... Sora came in his chest and Roxas came inside him

Riku, your turn...-Said Sora in a panting tone and a desire face

They switched places, Sora started sucking Roxas member and Riku started thrusting Sora

Ahh.. Riku!... Riku!

Mmm ahh!

Do it faster!

You like it pretty rough, don't you?-Said Riku

Please... Ahh...-Said Sora in a desirous way

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and started thrusthing faster

Sora... Ngh..

Riku took Sora's member and started masturbating it

Sora felt like in heaven being masturbated, thrusted and sucking a cock...

R-Riku i'm cumming...!

Let's do it together...

Ngh!... Ahhh...! Riku... Sora... They both came, sora came in Riku's hand and he came inside Sora

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and licked his cum

Guys.. May i ask for a wish?-Said Sora in a hoarse voice while licking the cum from Riku's fingers

Hmm?-Both said

Could you fuck each other...?

Huh!?-Both exclaimed

It's because you both already played with me... I want to see you guys play...-Said Sora in a hoarse voice

S-Sure...

Riku took Roxas chin and started kissing him

With tounge...-Said Sora in a seme way

Who would have guessed that the little kiddo had a seme side?

They kissed with tounge... They separated when they went out of breath, they left a saliva thread in between them

Roxas layed his head down and started sucking Riku's member

Ngh...

Let it out Riku, i know you want to...-Said Sora

Ahh... Mmm

You are really good sucking it, huh?-Said Riku in a mocking way

Roxas looked up at his face, he made a small smile and licked Riku's tip

Ngh!... Mmm

Then started giving little bites

Ahh! Tsk, you are good...

Sora was appreciating the view while masturbating himself

Riku grabbed Roxas by the shoulders, layed him down and placed his member inside him

Mmm...!

Roxas raised his head and kissed Riku in a lustful way

Mmm... Mmm...

Riku started trushting faster

Ahh! Ngh!

R-Riku... I'm cumming...

J-Just do it...

Riku thrusted one last time

Ahh...!

They both came, Riku's cum was in Roxas chest, Sora licked Roxas chest and kissed both of them in a lustful way and was satisfied with his wish.

It wasn't that bad huh?-Said Sora

Riku and Roxas looked at each other and smirked being satisfied with their game

I hope you liked it :3! I know it's long but it's my first fic so i'm new in writing, btw since i'm mexican and speak spanish i apologize if my english is bad :c... and i choosed RikuXSoraXRoxas because i love those three togheter and i haven't seen a fic with those three... So i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :3, also sorry for my grammar ._.


End file.
